rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucian Devaneaux
The Right Honorable General Lucian Aurelius Devaneaux, Reydovan Imperial Marine Corps (born August 26, 2275, in Calgary, Alberta, Canada; died June 3, 2377, in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada) is a fictional character created by Joshua Underwood in the Star Trek universe. Lucian is the father of the late Artimus Devaneaux and has been portrayed by the legendary Peter O'Toole since 2006. He has been referenced as the father of Artimus since 2004. Early Life A seventh-generation Eugenic, Lucian was born in Calgary, in the Canadian province of Alberta, to Aurelian and Sophia Devaneaux. Aurelian was a construction foreman who worked for Starfleet's Corps of Engineers, with ties to Admiral Kiran Joshmaul - who disappeared mysteriously nearly seven months after Lucian's birth. When Joshmaul gained power in the Reydovan Empire, he asked Aurelian to join him on Reydovan Prime. Lucian, then 21, joined his father on Reydovan Prime and aided his father in building Castle Devaneaux. Upon his arrival he joined the Imperial Marine Corps and rose through the ranks swiftly and efficiently. He eventually married and had three sons - Lucian II (2308-), Artimus (2328-2376) and Padraig (2336-). Separatist Ideals Lucian was known as a deadly-accurate marksman, but was also a member of a Separatist movement to overthrow the seemingly unlimited control over the Empire that Joshmaul seemed to have. In 2340, he was responsible for shooting Alexander Britanov at his estate on Reydovan Prime. Keeping his Separatist affiliation in check, Lucian managed to pull the strings during the election of the next Governor-General of Reydovan Prime. But Lucian was not a politically experienced general, and he was impeached for incompetence and replaced by Alexander Ross. After he was toppled, he retired from Imperial service and lived alone in Castle Devaneaux for many years. Artimus Defeated, and a Secret Revealed Lucian lived in seclusion on Angosia shortly after he landed. He kept an eye on Federation News Network stories throughout the entire Reydovan Civil War, including his grandson Kieran's plans to retake Reydovan Prime from Artimus. After Artimus' death, Lucian debated with himself whether to reveal the secrets that Artimus had hidden in Castle Devaneaux. Joshmaul was no longer Emperor, but he was sure that Underwood would uphold his sentence. Realizing that Artimus' evil did not end with his death, Lucian booked passage on a long-range transport ship from Angosia to Earth to meet with the Federation President, Meriah Broussard-T'or. There was only a short conversation before Lucian was forced to return to Angosia; within weeks, Broussard had resigned, and the Federation leadership in doubt. Lucian, ever suspicious, believed as Broussard did, that Artimus was not truly gone. Rather, Artimus had transcended into spiritual immortality; only through defeating that soul and destroying it utterly could the ultimate victory be won. The Secrets Elaborated Months later, with Talus of Vulcan as interim President, Lucian met with him in a surprise meeting, delivering more information along with what the Empire and Starfleet had been able to discern. He confirmed the existence of a planet called Defileron, as the center of an empire of evil controlled by the clone Demon-Kieran, and gave Talus the journals Artimus had kept, which Lucian had stolen from Castle Devaneaux when he was exiled and held until the time was right. Lucian returned to living on Earth for the first time since his childhood, living in the old Devaneaux compound in western Canada, on the outskirts of Calgary. In late 2376, he moved to a new home in the Canadian capital of Ottawa, where he died on June 3, 2377. He had lived just long enough to see the last legacy of his dead son defeated forever, and the empire of evil Artimus had intended to create crumbled to nothing. Family Lucian Devaneaux married in 2307, and had three sons. *Lucian Aurelius Devaneaux II (2308-), Imperial Marine general *Artimus Lucanus Devaneaux (2328-) Imperial Marine general, Defiler of Worlds *Padraig Lucanus Devaneaux (2336-), Imperial Marine general Devaneaux, Lucian